Techniques and devices for metering electric energy are well known. Contemporary meters, such as utility power meters, can be of two chassis or base types, namely, electromechanical based meters whose output is generated by a rotating disk or solid state based meters whose output component is generated by all solid state components. If the rotating disk type chassis is coupled with a cooperating optical sensor, the output signal is a pulse train indicative of energy usage. In both types of meter bases, the output signal can be analyzed by a removable electronic register. The register, typically micro-processor controlled, determines energy usage from the output signal. Such removable registers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,368.
Measurement constants and other energy usage determination factors may vary from meter base to meter base. In view of such variables, it was necessary for skilled personnel using a computer to enter the particulars of the meter base into the register before it was attached. U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,820--Medlin proposed to pre-store such information into a meter base memory for eventual register retrieval. By pre-storing such information, the time and care required to particularize each register with such information was eliminated.
In addition to measurement constants, registers are programmed with software designed for particular metering applications. Depending on the programming provided, registers can analyze meter base generated energy signals representative of various energy usages, namely, real energy in a forward direction, real energy passing in the reverse direction, i.e. user generated energy, and reactive energy, i.e. VAR hours and Q hours, in both forward and reverse directions. However, it is not economically feasible to construct all meter bases capable of generating output signals representative of all types of energy usage. In other words, a meter base configured to meter real and reactive energy in the forward direction may not be capable of generating an output signal representative of real and reactive energy in a reverse direction. Moreover, the difference in physical appearance between such meter bases is not readily apparent.
Registers programmed on the assumption that all meter bases can meter all energy usages results in a significant risk for improper matching of meter base to programmed register for a particular application. For example in a bi-directional metering application, a register programmed for bi-directional metering may make inaccurate metering determinations if attached to a meter base configured for uni-directional metering. Still further, such a mismatch may not become apparent until some time after implementation in the field.
Consequently, a need exists to readily identify a meter base configuration, so that registers programmed for particular applications and meter base capabilities match.